


Keep You Safe

by TheCritter91



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyguard, I blame Azilver, Kidnapping, Language, More relationships to be added later - Freeform, Multi, Multiple chapters, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, Reference to Kaiju & Jaegers, Slash, Stacker Pentecost is rich adoptive daddy, backstabbing, non-related, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCritter91/pseuds/TheCritter91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his rival tries to kidnap his children, Stacker Pentecost hires the best security team to keep them safe from any other possible schemes. Becket Security is the best at what they do, with their team being the best in the world. So when they're hired by Stacker Pentecost, they step up to the challenge like any other contract.</p>
<p>But Mako and Chuck are not what they are expecting in the least. And paired with Raleigh and Herc, things can only get more interesting from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azilver/gifts).



> All mistakes are mine & MS Word :D Enjoy! (I apologize for the title, it's not one of my strong suits)

“Mr. Pentecost we have the abductors in custody and have received full confessions from both of them. Now we hand the case over to the District Attorney and they file the charges against them. The DA will contact you if either Miss Mori or Mr. Angela needs to testify in court.” Detective Jordan assured the older man, his voice reassuring.

Stacker Pentecost, CEO of Pentecost Industries and multimillionaire, however was not comforted at all. No, he was livid and he was losing his patience faster with every passing moment. Because while the detectives working the case had indeed found his children two days after they had been taken as well arresting their captors, they had not arrested the man who’d given the orders. The detectives had argued that there was no evidence to support his claims that his rival would do something of this caliber, and there was no link to be found between their culprits and Mr. Chau. But Pentecost knew better.

“And what exactly is their motive for taking my children? Who else would have more to gain from this than Chau? He knew that I would do anything for them and he could force me into a contract by using them as leverage.” Pentecost told the Detective, again.

Detective Jordan knew that Mr. Pentecost was a concerned father, as well as a very wealthy man, but even if what he said had any merit there was nothing to implement Mr. Chau in the least. And while he was in agreement with Mr. Pentecost about the entire situation, not everything added up even with the confessions, he could only go so far. His superiors were satisfied with the conclusion of the case and had deemed it closed. His Captain wasn’t going to let him go digging when the case had technically been closed.

“I understand your concerns Mr. Pentecost, but we have the men in custody and there is only so much that I can do without evidence. Because on the off chance that Mr. Chau was behind it, without any evidence not only would the case not hold up in court, but I wouldn’t even be able to get a warrant to arrest him.” Jordan told him, hoping that the man could understand where he stood.

But Pentecost didn’t even bother with a response, opting instead to storm from the squad room and out to the waiting car in front of the station. He fumed the entire way, his face carefully blank as he strode through the halls and out the door into the cold, biting wind of winter. The driver was waiting patiently beside the car and quickly opened the door as soon as he saw Pentecost in his line of sight. Pentecost managed a grunt of acknowledgment as he folded himself down and settled onto the leather seat. After the door closed behind him, Pentecost let out a deep and weary sigh while he let his hand come up to rub his forehead in frustration. After the driver had slid back into the car, silence fell over them the entire ride home.

Xxx

The silence was the first thing that greeted him as soon as he stepped through the front door. It startled him and caused him pause for just a moment while he got his panicked heart under control. For the last ten years the house had never been this quiet, with laughter and shouts filling the hallways that were joined by the blasting sounds of music, televisions and gaming systems. There had been times in the past when he’d had to escape to the quiet stillness of his office for a place to think. But he would never give up any of it for the quiet that now possessed the house.

“Stacker? What in the world are you doing standing there?” a voice shook him out of his thoughts, his eyes jerking towards the voice.

He saw her and a concerned frown marred his brow, “Luna, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?” He asked, trying desperately to keep himself as calm as possible; he’d had enough of an emotional ride over the last few days.

His sister gave him a sympathetic smile before wrapping her arms around him for a firm albeit brief hug. And despite himself he melted into her embrace, enclosing his own arms around her and pulling her back to him for a longer embrace. He let his head rest on her shoulder and took a shuddering breath in, feeling her hands rub his back in a reassuring pattern. He pulled away, reluctantly, from her after a few moments and looked at her and felt his heart swell with so much affection for his sister. She had always been there for him and he couldn’t imagine what he would ever do without her.

She gave him a knowing smile, “They’re upstairs asleep. I figured they shouldn’t be alone right now considering the circumstances and I wasn’t sure how long you would be bossing the detectives around.” Her voice had turned amused and smug at the end and he wasn’t sure if he liked it, but before he could utter a word she continued, “And there is dinner in the fridge, we ordered pizza.”

He smiled at her, knowing better than to argue about that particular choice of meal. They walked to the kitchen in silence. Once there Luna walked to the fridge, grabbing the pizza box from inside, and headed back to the island where Stacker had settled himself on a stool. They both grabbed a piece and ate in the continued silence. Soon they had finished off what had been left and Stacker gave Luna a disbelieving look to which Luna responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

“Aren’t you supposed to be watching what you eat to keep your figure? It can’t be easy at your age.” He commented, teasing innocents lacing his voice as a smile threatened to break out on his face as he watched Luna’s eye’s narrow dangerously.

“Easy there brother, you wouldn’t want anything to happen to your precious car collection would you? Particularly that SRT Viper GTS that you so cherish?” She asked her eyes now mere slits.

He gaped, “You wouldn’t”.

She smirked, viciously and threateningly, “Try me” she challenged.

Stacker held his hands up in mock surrender, earning a delighted laugh from his sister as she threw her fists up in victory. He joined in on her laughter and settled back at the island. They quieted down soon after, before Luna looked at him with concern marring her face once again.

“What’s going to happen now Stacker? We both know who is behind it, and the fact that it can’t be proven just demonstrates that it could happen again. What are we going to do?” She asked.

Stacker straightened his back before answering, “I am going to hire the best protection that I can. That bastard will not get to my children ever again. And then I will do everything in my power to bury that sonofabitch once and for all.” His voice was hard with conviction and assurances, letting Luna take a breath of relief for a moment.

And Stacker Pentecost would make sure that everyone knew that you _did not fuck_ with his family.

Xxx

“Raleigh, knock it off!” Yancy yelled from his desk, going through the mountains of files and papers that littered his desk.

“Oh come on Yancy, stop being such a pussy. You really need to get laid man, let off some steam, unwind a bit. I know, let’s go out tonight to that new club downtown. We’ll pick up some girls, get some drinks, dance a bit, and make a night of it.” Raleigh called back, his chair tipped back on the last two legs and a wide grin on his face.

Yancy rolled his eyes, “And you need to take some responsibility once and a while.” He muttered, ignoring his younger brother’s whines.

Before anymore could be said however his desk phone gave a shrill ring, making Raleigh yell out obscenities at whoever might be calling. Yancy didn’t even bother with reprimanding his brother, his _grown_ brother, before he picked up the phone.

“Becket Security; Yancy Becket here.” He answered, throwing open his top drawer in a desperate search for a pen.

_“I’m assuming this a secure line Mr. Becket.”_ The voice said, obviously a statement and not a question, but it was one that Yancy felt he should answer anyway.

“Yes it is; who is calling?” He asked, is intrigue picking up in an instant.

_“Stacker Pentecost, I assume you know of me.”_ But he didn’t give Yancy a moment to respond before he continued, _“I find myself in need of your services. I would like to meet with you to discuss a possible contract.”_

“Of course sir, just tell me where to meet you.” Yancy grabbed a piece of paper, uncaring of what was on the other side, and poised his pen above it, ready to write.

_“Meet me at my home, 3453 Miracle Mile Drive. Can you be there in an hour?”_ Yancy quickly scribbled everything down on the paper.

“Yes sir. I will be there in an hour.” He told Pentecost, already plotting the route from the office to the house, _mansion_.

He saw Herc walk in and stop right behind Raleigh’s leaning chair with a contemplative look. Yancy didn’t even have time to warn his brother if he’d wanted to before Herc kicked the back legs of the chair, sending Raleigh to the floor in a yelping heap of flailing limbs. Yancy just shook his head at the sight of Herc’s smirk. Raleigh’s high pitched screeching was giving him a headache.

_“I will see you then Mr. Becket.”_ Pentecost affirmed before hanging up.

Yancy pulled the phone away from his ear, bewildered. As he hung up the phone, Tendo walked in with a bag of bagels and coffee and a questioning look. Yancy took the offered coffee and bagel with a nod of thanks while Tendo took his own and sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk.

“What’s with the look Becket boy?” Tendo asked, taking a large bite of his plain bagel.

“Stacker Pentecost just called, he wants to meet to discuss a contract.” Yancy grinned as Tendo began to choke on his coffee.

As soon as the coughing fit had calmed, Tendo looked at Yancy with a startled and amazed expression, “Stacker Pentecost, CEO of Pentecost Industries and Multimillionaire, called here, to hire us? What the fuck did I drink last night?” Tendo blinked several times as if he was trying to cope with the news.

Yancy gave Tendo an offended look, “Hey now, we are damn good at our jobs. Is it really that surprising that we would get high end clientele?”

“We are good,” Tendo agreed, “but good enough to get a call from one Stacker Pentecost who probably has his own army of security, no.”

Yancy agreed with Tendo, as usual, and he knew that there was more going on than what he could possibly imagine. But right now the only thing he could do was to meet with the man and gather as much information he could. Just as he was about to call out to Raleigh, to inform him of the meet and to get ready, he saw his younger brother run around the room, his cell phone in one hand and a ruler in the other, vowing revenge against Herc for his assailed honor. Yancy shared an exasperated look with Tendo as he thought better of who to take to the meet; because if they wanted any chance of actually getting this contract, Raleigh need to be kept as far away from Pentecost as much as possible.

Tendo rolled his eyes before taking another bite of his bagel, “I’ll go get my jacket.” And left the office, dodging around Raleigh and Herc where Herc had the younger Becket pinned to his desk with Raleigh crying for mercy.

Xxx

Her coffee had gone cold long ago while watching her brother pace on the living room floor after he’d placed several phone calls. Her brother’s nervous ticks had all come out to play within the last several hours, making her say a silent prayer that everything went smoothly. Because while his voice had been as suave and as stable as ever while he’d made those various calls, she’d seen the hands that twitched, the darting eyes, and the bouncing of his foot. And now they were waiting for the arrival of one Yancy Becket, the founder of Becket Security. She had read over the file while Stacker had been distracted and while the boy would need to prove his prowess, she had to admit that she was impressed by what she’d read. Becket was good, one of the best, at least on paper.

And when the maid had led two men into the main living room five minutes earlier than the agreed time, her approval intensified just a smidge. It wasn’t until the introductions and everyone was settled before she could take stock of the men in front of her. Yancy Becket, tall and blond with gorgeous blue eyes and a charming yet devious smile, was certainly a sight to behold. His partner, Tendo Choi, was courteous while he took in their surroundings. As they had seated themselves, they jumped right to the purpose of the meeting.

“Mr. Becket, Mr. Choi, I have called you here because I am in need of your services due to an unfortunate event that occurred last week. But I must know that you understand the severity of the situation and nothing said here will leave this room beyond your team.” Stacker’s tone was as hard as a diamond while his eyes bounced between the two men opposite him.

Yancy leant forward, keeping his eyes fixed on Stacker, “Mr. Pentecost, sir, our clients can be assured of our utmost confidentiality.”

Silence reigned while Stacker weighed those words before nodding in acceptance, “As you may well know Hannibal Chau, of Chau Corporations, has been somewhat of a corporate rival of mine. And it is also public knowledge that my company is not only in the process of expanding, but we are in the development of several new projects that have yet to be divulged. Chau Corporations has been struggling to compete for years and they have been losing contracts because of their failed products.” Stacker paused and took a deep breath, “Somehow Chau found out about our projects; however he could not access our research and data and decided to take more drastic measures to try and acquire the information.” He paused again.

Luna snatched her brother’s hand into her own, squeezing it firmly in support. He looked to her and gave her a small appreciative smile, his eyes pained and tortured as he looked at her. She felt her breath catch in her lungs at seeing him seem so defeated, her heart lurching in a sudden burst of pain at not being able to soothe him in any way beyond what she was currently doing. Not for the first time did she want to hunt down Chau and eliminate him in the most painful, torturous way possible.

“He hired some local muscle to abduct my two children in a plot to ransom them out in exchange for everything I have, my company, my projects, and my money. However my children were recovered by the local law enforcement two days after their capture and thus the blackmail fell through.” Stacker finished, rushing his words in an attempt to stave off the horrid memories of waiting, never knowing if he would ever see his children again as well as knowing that he would give anything to have them back.

Yancy was silent as he plotted through the events that were laid before him. He had known of the rivalry, everyone in the country knew about it. It was also no secret that Chau was not above playing dirty to get what he wanted. And he wasn’t shocked in the least that Chau would resort to this, especially if the projects currently worked on by Pentecost Industries were as game changing as Pentecost told them. But there were some things that didn’t quite make sense.

“Mr. Pentecost, if Chau was behind this then why then didn’t the police arrest him as well?” The question was a logical one to be asked, but it obviously rekindled a rage in the older man.

“Because there was never enough evidence to suggest that he was connected to it. Whether he hired the men through an agent or paid them enough for their silence I do not know. What I was told was that there wasn’t enough probable cause to even warrant questioning him, let alone searching for evidence of a connection.” Stacker told them, his fists clenched at his knees in his obvious frustration.

It was then that Tendo finally chirped in, “They probably wouldn’t have found any evidence to support that theory either way. Now a day’s people have seen so many cop shows that they know the basics of making evidence scarce. And he probably knew enough to wipe any electronics, or hired someone to do it for him, that might have led the cops to a connection between him and the kidnappers.”

“Which is why I need your services Mr. Becket, I need someone that I can trust to watch over my children and keep them safe. Because while Chau hired these men like he builds his product, cheap and fast, I fear of what he could do if there is a next time.” Stacker’s voice almost had a pleading tone to it, one that Yancy recognized immediately; a father begging for a chance to keep his children safe.

Yancy stood, causing Stacker and Tendo to do the same, before thrusting his hand out and giving a reassuring smile, “Well Mr. Pentecost, we’re at your service.”

Stacker gripped his hand firmly, “Wonderful to hear Mr. Becket” he replied with a sense of relief.

Xxx

Raleigh blinked for a few moments, slowly processing everything Yancy had told him about their new client. At first it had seemed like a joke, but the more Yancy debriefed them, the more information shared, the more it began to dawn on him that this was actually _real_. They were supposed to babysit a couple of kids, the kids of Stacker Pentecost no less, and keep them out of trouble. _‘In what world did I just get dropped into?’_ Raleigh thought to himself.

“So we’re supposed to babysit these kids, take them to school, get them home, make sure they do their homework like good little boys and girls and keep scumbag rivals away from them? Okay, probably the easiest job yet.” Raleigh commented, missing the eye roll that Tendo and Yancy shared, settling back into his chair.

Ignoring his brother, Yancy dropped two files down on the table and slid one to Raleigh and one to Herc, “These contain all pertinent information on the,” he shot his brother a warning look, “kids, class schedules, personal information such as friends and basic interest and extra circulars. Raleigh you’ve got Mako and Herc you have Chuck. These files _do not_ leave this office under any circumstances. If Tendo gets any more important information he’ll text you and add it to the files. You’re expected at the house at seven tomorrow morning.”

 Herc ignored the youngest Becket’s groaning and flipped the file open. Instantly he could tell it was mostly a collaboration of official reports as well as information Tendo had been able to dig up on the kid. The boy was twenty-one and working on a major in engineering and he didn’t seem to have much of a social life outside of a few friends, Geiszler and Gottlieb and a set of Chinese triplets, and had a large interest in his father’s car collection. He’d been adopted by Pentecost at the age of eleven after the man had taken a trip to Australia and Mako had stumbled upon the boy.

Herc searched through the file for any information on the boy’s family, but found none. He flicked over the remaining few pages and glanced over them for a brief moment before closing the file and tossing it down towards Tendo. Raleigh was still talking to Yancy while he read the file on Mako, with Yancy trying to ignore his brother’s chattering and focusing on the notes and reports laid out in front of him. Herc was just thinking about making his escape when the door burst open with a bang, causing everyone to look over in slight concern.

“Why talk so much if nothing to say, Raleigh?” The thickly accented voice swept over the room, causing Herc to snort in amusement at the offended look Raleigh shot the new comer.

Tendo smirked, “Ah come one Sasha, would you really expect anything else from him?” Raleigh squeaked out a protest, throwing Tendo a deeply betrayed look as the Russian woman plopped down in the seat between the youngest Becket and Herc.

Her husband, Aleksis, followed her example by taking the seat on the other side of the Australian. Sasha stretched over Raleigh and snatched Mako’s file from his hand, and began reading it as she dodged the younger man’s attempts to retrieve it. Shaking his head fondly, Aleksis turned his attention to Tendo when he handed him a slim file. All the while, Sasha and Raleigh were still playing the game of capture the file on the other side of Herc, with Sasha taunting the younger Becket mercilessly. Yancy was trying to keep everyone, Sasha and Raleigh, under control while failing to hide his smile.

Herc pressed a hand to his forehead before groaning, “Why do I work with you asshats again?” He could feel a headache coming, and strangling a particular blond was put to the top of his to do list.

Aleksis pressed against Herc’s shoulder in a firm gesture of understanding, “Because no one else dares.” Herc laughed as a red high heel flew at Aleksis’ head, followed by some choice Russian curses in response. Aleksis dodged skillfully and sent a loving look to Sasha.

Herc was beginning to think that maybe they _all_ needed to be committed.

END PART 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to Azilver prompting a Bodyguard!Herc and Rich Boy! Chuck. I wanted it to be something small, but it quickly got out of hand :D I will try to keep this updated as soon as possible. Comments keep the work flowing!!


End file.
